


Sesshoumaru's Reluctant Mate

by SammiPaglia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPaglia/pseuds/SammiPaglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amane fell through the well with Kagome almost a year ago.  She gets along great with the gang.  One night she is on her way to see her friends, and runs into Sesshoumaru in the forest.  Only, something is different.  Sesshoumaru is ready to claim a mate, whether she is willing or not.  Sesshoumaru/OC  Dubcon  Borderline Rape.  Oneshot, might become a story depending on feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesshoumaru's Reluctant Mate

Amane walked through the forest. She was going to visit Kagome and the gang. She had accidentally fallen into the well about a year ago while roughhousing with Kagome, and spiraled into the world of feudal japan. She took it well, and often joined Kagome in her adventures. her previous knowledge of martial arts helped, and she learned to use sais and a sword. She learned to hold her own. So Kagome gave her some shards so she could travel through the well herself.  
So here she was, walking through the forest with the bone eater well. probably not her best idea to come in the middle of the night. but it was the only time she could get away. She walked through the trees, heading in the direction of Kaede's village. She was about half way there when she froze, listening intently. The forest was silent. Dead silent. Too silent. She glanced around, and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a pair of red glowing eyes.  
“Show yourself, demon” She said, grabbing her sais and standing defensively. the figure slowly emerged, to show an all too familiar face. “Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?” He didn't answer, but kept getting closer until he was inches from her. She went to step back, but his hand grabbed her waist, stopping her. He bent down, sniffing her white hair. ‘okay, creepy much’ she thought to herself. “What are you doing?” She asked. He didn't answer, instead grabbing her chin and forcing her head to the side, his nose running down her neck to her collarbone.  
“This Sesshomaru will claim you as his mate.” He growled. wait- WHAT? She jerked away. Or tried to. He held tight as his teeth grazed her collarbone.  
“Let me go!” She yelled. He looked at her and let out a feral growl, causing her to freeze.  
“You will submit to this Sesshomaru.” He growled. She came back to her senses and started to struggle.  
“Like hell I will. Let me go.” She said, punching his chest repeatedly while kicking him. It obviously had no effect, other than earning another growl. and then she was flying. he flung her across the forest, and she slammed into a tree before hitting the ground hard. her vision went fuzzy as she tried to push herself up. By the time she could stand Sesshomaru was in front of her. Minus his armor. She felt fear coil in her chest. Was he serious?  
“What are you thinking. I'm human. You hate humans. Almost as much as you hate hanyous.” She said, maneuvering around him. He smirked.   
“This Sesshomaru would not mate with a human.” He growled as he walked closer.  
“Then what are you-” She never got to finish the sentence as he pulled her against him, his lips crashing down on hers. She struggled with all her might, but it barely phased him. he pulled away.  
“You are not human.” He growled, slamming her into a tree. Was he delusional? he pressed his body against hers, dominating her mouth with his own. She struggled against him as much as she could. Until she heard him moan. Her whole body froze He was getting off on forcing her. He grabbed her jaw, forcing it open, and shoving his tongue in her mouth. She did the only thing she could think of, and bit down. He pulled back quickly. SMACK. His hand flew across her face, sending her flying to her ground. Her vision blacked out from the force.  
“You will submit.” He growled, pulling her up by the hair. his claws made quick work of her shirt and bra, leaving her exposed. her nipples hardened in the cold air. Sesshomaru pushed her against the tree, kneeling, taking one of her breasts in his mouth. The heat from his mouth combined with the movements of his tongue were divine. She blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the unwanted pleasure. Her hands went to his shoulders, trying to push him off. He growled, the noise vibrating her chest, before he bit down. She screamed out from the pain, and took the hint. Sesshomaru switched breasts, giving the other attention, while he shredded her pants. He glanced at her lacy underwear, before tearing that off to.  
She had enough. She kicked him in the chest, hard enough so he let go. She started away, running blindly through the forest. She didn't get far before she was pounced, and Sesshomaru sent them both flying to the ground she groaned as he pulled her under him, straddling her waist. She felt tears wet her eyes. this couldn't be happening. She was about to be raped by Inuyasha's brother. raped by a yokai. She struggled underneath him, and his claws dug into her shoulders, stopping her movements. He pressed against her, breathing in her scent. She felt something hard against her thigh. Where did his clothes go. She felt him flip her, so she was back down, facing him.  
“Stop. St-stop this. Why?” She cried. god she wasn't one to cry. but this was unimaginable.  
“You will be this Sesshomaru's mate. “ He growled, kissing her. His hands traveled between her legs, going to her folds. She groaned as he did, closing her eyes, willing it to end. His fingers rubbed up and down, coaxing her into pleasure. he rubbed until he found her clit. He played with the button, before inserting a finger into her. She groaned. She didn't want to feel this way. He was raping her. Why did he have to make her enjoy it. He pumped the finger in and out, until he pulled a moan from those sweet lips. he pulled his hand away, but she felt something larger at her entrance. Her eyes shot open, staring at his massive member between her legs. god he was huge.  
“No. don't. oh god please don't.” She said, her struggles renewed. She writhed beneath him, and he growled. from annoyance or pleasure, she didn't want to know. But in one quick movement, he thrust himself inside her. Her scream pierced through the night, echoing in the forest. He tore through her hymen without a thought. the pleasure was gone, just pain was there. She screamed and beat at his chest as he pumped in and out of her. She started shaking, willing it to end. But as he started to go faster, pleasure mingled with pain.  
She groaned. How could she be enjoying this? his mouth found her neck as he continued to thrust. A moaned slipped from her throat as a hot fire formed in her belly. Oh god. He licked her neck as his thrusts became animalistic, causing her to climax. She screamed again, as pleasure shook her body in waves. The sound caused him to climax, and he bit her neck, claiming her as his. Their breathing slowed as they lay there. He was still inside her. It was possible he impregnated her. Therefor he would take her to his castle. And she would raise his pups. He stared down at the white haired beauty below him, as her eyes dropped in exhaustion. She was his. whether she wanted to be or not.


End file.
